Amazing Shadows
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' We start this session with the group going to find a teacher to talk to about the stone, except for Wendy who goes off on her own. The first teacher that they try to find is Nos who they find in her classroom. Rocko frantically tries to get the story out, but is to excited to make any sense. After stopping him and sitting the group down to have a cup of tea and calm us, Xand explains more calmly. Nos then asks Rocko what exactly he saw and heard in his visionThis refers to the Vision he experienced while casting identify on the black stone. .. After letting her know of the whole experience and providing a somewhat shoddy drawing of what the stone looked like, Nos states that it looks like gibberish and was probably the work of "The Fineous Twins", a couple of pranksters who leave little tricks lying around to trick people. After the teacher promises to deal with the duo personally, the group heads back to the room. While all of this was happening, Wendy had walked off on her own to explore the academy grounds. Trying to remain unnoticed she sees another student, a Dwarf, also trying to sneak around, and decides to follow him. Turning a corner down a hall that the Dwarf had turned down, she finds it empty. A quick search resulted in finding a small passage behind a tapestry, with the faint smell of smoke coming from it. Crawling through the passageway she hears a voice asking "Are you sure you weren't followed?" The Dwarf answers "Of course not!" just as Wendy emerges from the passageway. They then demand to know who she is. She has stumbled across a gambling group playing cards. After some discussion they explain that they are playing "Secret Spy" and invite her to play. She accepts and introduces herself. The others give RodneyThe name given to the Dwarf who Wendy had followed. shit for being followed by a first year. The human introduces himself as Dane "Da Stone" Johnson and the Dragonborn introduces himself as Bill. After a night of gamblingDuring this first night of gambling Wendy lost 10 silver, they invite Wendy to join their group, "The League of Amazing Shadows", and she accepts. Being as the gambling went past curfew, Wendy had to sneak back to the room. When she asks if the red orbsReferring to the orbs that Shardwynn uses to monitor the school, will see her, they explain that they are not always active, but they are usually more active at night, so getting back to your room is part of the challenge. While sneaking back to the room, Wendy sees Nos making her way swiftly down the hall, seeming to be distracted and worried by something on her mind. Glad to not be noticed, Wendy makes her way back to the room with no other issues. Seeing Wendy come into the room, Fate makes his way to bed, now knowing that all of his team mates are back in the room safe. The next morning as the group makes their way to their first proper class with Professor Nos Von-Nicos, Wendy starts taking notes of which orbs she sees active or inactive. During class the teacher explains to never access the Fae when it is to condensed or it could burn you up, Fae-Sightthe ability to see the Fae currents overlaying the world, obtained by Fae-adepts usually between the ages of 12-14, and the 4 different types of Fae-constructs. She also explains that Fae-constructs will feed until the host is completely drained, they can be disbursed by Sun Fae, and can be identified by the fact that they do not bleed, but instead lead Fae-energy. Lastly she lets us know that the older a Fae-construct is the stronger it is, but that not many grow to be that old since they are normally killed by the Vanquishers before they can grow to powerful. As they class ends the group is given an assignment to read the first 50 pages of "Fae Construction and Defensive Theory" and write a 5 page essay on the material. On the way back from class the group stops by the library again. Dain and Rocko don't have much luck with anything they were hoping to find, but Wendy and Fate have much better luck. Wendy found herself some good fiction books to read. Fate was able to find a book containing many statistics regarding our subject of study titled "Proven Combat Tactics and Arrangements" by Rowan Ravenwood. Realizing that Rowan was the author of this book, Fate now considers him to be his favorite teacher, and goes to read this book under a tree instead of the required reading. Whereas Xand and Dain are taking their assignment seriously, Wendy convinces Fate to write her paper for her. He agrees but tells her to "Just remember this.." The next day is the groups first class with professor Di'Jani Shadowscale but the class does not take place until the afternoon. The class is to take place at The Manticores Tail in the inner-city portion of Palisade. Realizing this is close to his house, Rocko makes a side trip home just to check in with his parents and let them know how the first few days of school have been going. Arriving at their destination, the group finds Professor Di'Jani waiting outside waiting for them. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' *Dain Sarkas *Fate Silver *Dalius *Wendy *Xand *Rocko 'New' *Rodney Twinkletoes *Dane Johnson *Bill 'Returning' *Nos Von-Nicos *Di'Jani Shadowscale Footnotes